3rdrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Solomon
Tommy Solomon is the oldest member of the alien crew, and the information officer. Due to a strange turn of events he ended up being the youngest member of the Solomon family. Nephew to Harry Solomon, and Sally Solomon, and son to Dick Solomon, Tommy becomes the adolescent of the group. Despite the change in age Tommy learns to take it in stride and uses his position as a student to get information about the history of the human race, mathematics, sciences, and other assorted subjects. Tommy begins his time on earth with a relationship with an "ice queen" named August Leffler. Later August breaks up with him and Tommy begins going out with his lab partner Alissa Strudwick, the daughter of Dick's bitter physics rival. Throughout the course of his time on earth Tommy's body slowly ages to adulthood and eventually loses his virginity to Mary Albright's niece. At the end of his visit Tommy goes off to college and visits the Solomons from time to time. Personality Due to being the oldest of the unit but taken the form of the youngest, Tommy has many characteristics of an old man and his intelligence is lightyears ahead of everyone else, including the rest of the aliens. He was the easiest to adapt to life on Earth and most of the unit came to him for advice as he was the one who invented their identities and backgrounds, although none of them read it. Even so, Tommy's intelligence is affected due to the biology of his form and surpassed by his emotions as his hormones and ongoing puberty caused him to pay more attention to the prospect of sex and his numerous girlfriends than the welfare of his team. Early Life Not much is known about the early life of Tommy Solomon. He is the third in command of an interplanetary exploration unit. He is also the information officer. He is the oldest member of the crew. He had also been on several other missions before he joined the Cougars. He works with Dick Solomon, Sally Solomon, and Harry Solomon. Coming to Earth Tommy came to Earth in 1996 to study humanity. He ended up selecting the body that caused him to pose as the youngest of the Solomons, even though he is the oldest of the aliens. He enrolled in high school, and attempted to begin his life as a normal teenager. He soon became friends with Elman, a bully. He also joined a rock band started by Elman, before getting kicked out. When Dick, who loves attention, found out he was in his schools year book he showed everyone, all the time. Tommy, who wanted Dick to keep feeling special, hid his year book in the oven. Relationships Tommy's longest running relationships were with August Leffler, and Alissa Strudwick. He also had some short ones with Cheryl, Mary Albright, a Goth student named Lorna, and Mary Albright's niece. Tommy also had a crush on his glee club teacher. He went out with a girl named August Leffler, an ice queen who controlled every aspect of their relationship. He spent most of his relationship with her begging her to stay with him, and trying to get to first base. He also put his relationship with August in jeopardy by going out with Cheryl, a free and careless cheerleader. However get got back together with her, but after almost a year of being together, after Halloween, he found out she was cheating on him with 2 different guys. After August broke up with him, Tommy began going out with his lab partner, Alissa Strudwick, the daughter of Dick's physics rival. Tommy was supposed to lose his virginity to her, but feeling like she'd want someone with more experience, he decided to "get some practice" first, so he lost it to Mary Albright's niece. Alissa also broke up with him shortly before they both graduated high school. Alternate Universe In the two-part episode "Dick'll Take Manhattan" Tommy was a popular cast member on Saturday Night Live. He became the most popular member to the point where other cast members became jealous of his attention. Behind the Scenes Tommy Solomon is portrayed by Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Aliens Category:Solomons